República Galáctica
|fundado= |constitucion=Constitución Galáctica[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |jefeestado=Canciller Supremo |jefegob=Canciller Supremo |comandante=Alto Mando de la RepúblicaStar Wars: En Primera Línea |defacto= |ejecutivo=Oficina del Canciller |legislativo=Senado Galáctico |judicial=*Corte Suprema[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Departamento JudicialTarkin |militar=*Fuerzas Judiciales *Fuerzas Armadas de la República Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One |capital=Ciudad Galáctica, Coruscant |idioma= |divisa=Dactario de la República[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |fiesta=Día de la RepúblicaConsecuencias |religion=Orden Jedi |himno= |form=Antigua República |estab=Después del 1.019 ABYStar Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la GalaxiaEntertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One |frag= |reor=19 ABY, como el Imperio GalácticoStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico |dis= |rest=4 DBY, como la Nueva República |era= |afiliacion=}} La República Galáctica, comúnmente conocida como la República y recordada como la Antigua República, fue una república parlamentaria federal que comprendía miles de mundos esparcidos por toda la galaxia. Adhiriéndose a una constitución democrática, la República estaba gobernada por un cuerpo legislativo de dos mil senadores, conocido como el Senado Galáctico, designado para representar los intereses de sus respectivos mundos natales en el escenario galáctico. Fue liderado por el Canciller Supremo, quien era elegido entre las filas del Senado para arbitrar las sesiones del Congreso y representar a la República en su conjunto. Coruscant, una ecumenópolis planetaria ubicada en los Mundos del Núcleo, fue la capital de la República, y por lo tanto, donde el Senado tenía su sede central. La República moderna surgió mil años antes del advenimiento de las Guerras Clon en el 22 ABY. Una nueva era de paz amaneció en la galaxia tras la última guerra entre los antiguos Lores Sith y los Caballeros Jedi, arrastrando siglos de oscuridad agrupados en un todo colectivo conocido como la "Antigua República" y finalmente olvidado cuando la historia comenzó de nuevo. En el apogeo de su poder, el arte y el comercio florecieron en toda la República, mientras que los conflictos aislados seguían siendo escasos, resultado del mandato de la Orden Jedi como guardianes de la paz y la justicia. Usando propaganda para cultivar un sentido de deber cívico y destino manifiesto, la República adoptó una política de expansión, decidida a ver su estandarte extendido desde los Mundos Centrales a los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Durante la Caída de la República, que comenzó con la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY, sus principios se vieron erosionados por la política corrupta y la apatía de una generación sin rumbo. Al mismo tiempo, un número cada vez mayor de ciudadanos descontentos llegó a ver a la República como distante, desapasionada y no como miembro. Manipulada por los Sith, la recién formada Confederación de Sistemas Independientes fue a la guerra con la República, enfrentando al Ejército Droide Separatista contra el Gran Ejército de la República liderado por los Jedi. En los últimos días de las Guerras Clon, los Generales Jedi fueron traicionados por sus soldados clones como resultado de una conspiración que posicionó a Darth Sidious, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, para tomar el poder ilimitado como Emperador del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY. Con la erradicación de los Jedi y un nuevo sistema que suplantaba a la vieja democracia, el Imperio se convirtió en un estado fascista hasta eliminar el último remanente de la República justo antes de la Batalla de Yavin en el 0 ABY. Cuando el Emperador pereció en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, la Alianza para Restaurar la República se declaró a sí misma la Nueva República y finalmente derrotó al remanente Imperial un año después en Jakku. Bajo la Era de la Nueva República, la República Galáctica fue recordada como la República de la leyenda, un pilar sobre el que se sustentaron por un milenio la democracia y su custodia, calificada de "la última era de la paz" por el historiador Janyor. Historia Ascenso de la democracia thumb|left|250px|Por cientos de años, la República Galáctica governó la galaxia desde Coruscant. Antes del ascenso de la República Galáctica, su predecesora, la Antigua República, disminuyó gradualmente y finalmente cayó como resultado de su conflicto con los Sith. Los Sith, una malévola orden de usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza fundada por Jedi renegados durante los Cien Años de Oscuridad,Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II fueron capaces de establecer su dominio sobre la galaxia durante un período de tiempo. Después de la caída de los antiguos Sith, varios sistemas estelares se unieron para formar la unión democrática conocida como la República Galáctica. Bajo la protección de la Orden Jedi, la República existió en un estado de relativa paz y estabilidad que duró un milenio hasta la llegada de las Guerras Clon en el 22 ABY. Los Cuatro Sabios de Dwartii fueron notables al influir en algunas de sus primeras leyes.Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual Como su órgano rector, el gobierno recientemente reorganizado estableció el Senado Galáctico, cuyos miembros fueron elegidos para representar a sus sistemas. La capital de la República se instaló en el planeta Coruscant, que ya existía desde hace miles de años. El jefe de estado de la República, el Canciller Supremo, era elegido por y entre los senadores, en el cual el primero en una larga fila de cancilleres fue un vástago de la Casa Valorum. La protección de la nueva democracia era la élite de la Guardia del Senado, que podía verse patrullando el Distrito del Senado y que se la veía como un símbolo de fuerza y unidad, especialmente considerando el hecho de que las fuerzas armadas habían sido disueltas. Con el tiempo, la Orden Jedi, una orden noble de protectores que podían aprovechar el poder de la Fuerza, llegó a servir a la República como guardianes de la paz y la justicia. Debido a la falta de un ejército permanente, la República llegó a depender de sus Fuerzas Judiciales de mantenimiento de la paz, lideradas por el Departamento Judicial como la rama de facto del gobierno para la aplicación de la ley. Las Fuerzas Judiciales, cuyos miembros eran simplemente conocidos como Judiciales, se entrenaban en la Academia Judicial y llegaban a servir tanto en las fuerzas terrestres como en las espaciales, a menudo lideradas por los Comandantes Jedi para mantener la paz en toda la galaxia. Expansión y estancamiento thumb|right|300px|Bajo la República, la galaxia gozo de un periodo de mil años de paz. Durante siglos, la República se expandió no mediante la fuerza, sino ejerciendo silenciosamente un fuerte tirón magnético hacia los sistemas vecinos. La promesa de comercio con los mercados de los Mundos del Núcleo mantuvo a muchos sistemas en la mira, atrayendo inexorablemente a los mundos no miembros a una cooperación más estrecha con el organismo estatal. A pesar de esto, la República se mantuvo lenta para invitar a nuevos sistemas a su redil, ya que la adición de nuevos territorios disminuyó el poder político de los senadores existentes. Los nuevos estados miembros se alinearon invariablemente con los bloques de poder galácticos locales, mientras que la mayoría de los senadores que dieron las invitaciones representaron sistemas en el Núcleo. Como resultado, el Centro Galáctico representó el corazón palpitante de la República que habitualmente atraía la riqueza y el poder de las tierras del interior, con la mayoría de los senadores consternados por la extensión de los servicios y la protección a los mundos periféricos. En consecuencia, se dejaron esperando muchos sistemas estelares útiles, algunos de ellos durante siglos, para que el cuerpo político admitiera su mundo como miembro del Congreso, a pesar de que se produjera a costa del poder general del cuerpo.Un Nuevo Despertar Con el paso del tiempo, la República se mantuvo firme, haciéndose cada vez más poderosa. Como resultado, la galaxia se mantuvo libre de cualquier guerra a gran escala durante siglos. Sin embargo, muchos de los burócratas y senadores que dirigían el gobierno continuaron trabajando para su propio beneficio en lugar del bien común. La codicia, la corrupción y las luchas internas comenzaron lentamente a destruir al gobierno desde dentro. El Núcleo, revitalizado de los conflictos destructivos del pasado y voraz por nuevos recursos para explotar, se embarcó en una política de colonización agresiva, explorando, mapeando y estableciendo planetas intactos dentro de los Sistemas Exteriores; Golpes de tratos con o simplemente anulando a las poblaciones indígenas que se interponían en su camino. Los pioneros aventureros se encontraron con el permiso otorgado por Coruscant para establecer nuevos territorios y establecer colonias comerciales para alimentar al Núcleo con los bienes y materias primas para su continuo enriquecimiento personal. Muchos sistemas nuevos, que se encontraron con la falta de fondos para extraer, procesar y enviar sus productos al mercado, se vieron obligados a obtener préstamos con intereses altos del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, muchos de los cuales; incapaces de pagar sus deudas, se encontraron como meros mundos de clientes para los banqueros muun. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, la laboriosa tarea de astrogizar con balizas de hiperonda, que requerían numerosas reversiones al espacio real, se simplificó con la fundación de nuevas hiperrutas, como la Vía Hydiana. Muchos sistemas, ansiosos por beneficiarse de las oportunidades que ofrecía la cartografía de los hiperrutas a través de su sistema, trataron de influir en el Senado de la República para ubicarse en el mapa galáctico. thumb|left|300px|Impulsada por un sentido de destino manifiesto, la República estaba decidida a extender su bandera de borde a borde. Culturalmente, la moda, el arte, el drama y la literatura coruscanti vieron audiencias receptivas en toda la galaxia. Buscando impresionar a los visitantes del Núcleo, muchos mundos buscaron construir lujosas mansiones que imitaban el estilo arquitectónico del Núcleo Interior. A pesar de esto, muchos coruscanti miraron con desdén lo que en realidad no era más que una personificación llamativa. Para ellos, estas formas de vida en las franjas de la galaxia parecían bárbaras, con la mayoría de los mundos aún sin control del clima o luchando contra las perturbaciones geológicas y la escasez de alimentos. Además, muchos mundos periféricos, que carecían de la protección de un ejército federal, se vieron acosados continuamente por numerosos piratas y organizaciones criminales, lo que más arraigó la visión sostenida de que los habitantes de los asentamientos periféricos de la galaxia carecían de refinamiento cultural y civismo básico. Durante siglos, creció un odio y una desconfianza profundamente arraigados entre las franjas externas de la galaxia y el Núcleo cosmopolita, y los de las zonas interiores empezaron a creerse víctimas de injusticias sociales y económicas. Como resultado de la percepción de la incapacidad de las Fuerzas Judiciales para proteger los territorios periféricos, que a menudo no pudieron intervenir después de que muchos mundos lejanos se negaran a proporcionar a los Mundos Centrales acuerdos rentables, el mundo del Borde Exterior de Eriadu, uno de los más políticamente, mundos desarrollados cultural y económicamente, formaron la Fuerza de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores para la protección del sector Seswenna. Compuesto por una amalgama de naves, fue financiada principalmente por préstamos fuera del mundo y se suministró con cañones láser y de iones adquiridos a comerciantes de armas que durante siglos habían estado ignorando una prohibición de la República en la venta de armas a los mundos miembros. Si bien la Fuerza de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores al principio no tuvo éxito, pronto se hizo famosa por su eficacia para tratar con los asaltantes, especialmente después de que Wilhuff Tarkin fuera aceptado en el grupo de trabajo contra la piratería de las Regiones Exteriores, en el que era conocido por ser más astuto y perseverante que sus oponentes. thumb|right|300px|Aunque era un símbolo de la democracia, el Senado Galáctico se vio envuelto en la burocracia y la corrupción durante los últimos años de la República. Sin embargo, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de las Regiones Exteriores, los Territorios del Borde Exterior continuaron siendo víctimas de los crecientes intereses corporativos del Núcleo, y la monolítica Federación de Comercio expandió su alcance un año antes de la Invasión de Naboo tanto en el Borde Exterior como en el Senado Galáctico, utilizando lagunas legales en la legislación de las zonas libres de comercio. Poco antes de la Invasión de Naboo, se celebró una cumbre comercial en el planeta del Borde Exterior, Eriadu, en la que el entonces Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum fue rechazado por Wilhuff Tarkin, que esperaba reducir la influencia del Canciller que ya se rumoreaba que perdería la próxima elección para apoyar al entonces Senador Palpatine, quien anteriormente había ayudado a Tarkin a ingresar a la Academia Judicial y apoyó su ascensión como líder de su mundo natal. Invasión de Naboo thumb|left|300px|Desilusionada por las políticas de la República, la Reina Amidala le pide al Senador Palpatine que traiga cordura al Senado. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del bienintencionado Finis Valorum, la Federación de Comercio invadió rápidamente a Naboo por las disputas sobre las exportaciones de plasma, en las que una fuerza judicial llevó al Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y su aprendiz, Obi-Wan Kenobi, al Saak'ak, un [[Carguero LH-3210 clase Lucrehulk|carguero LH-3210 clase Lucrehulk]] de la Federación de Comercio para discutir una resolución pacífica del conflicto. Sin embargo, al enterarse de que los Jedi había intervenido, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious rápidamente ordenó su ejecución, una orden que el Virrey Nute Gunray ejecutó temerosamente, solo para que el intento terminara en fracaso, lo que resultó en la huida de los Jedi. Ya en Naboo, los Jedi lograron rescatar a la Reina Padmé Amidala que buscaba regresar a Coruscant; sin embargo, un generador de hipermotor T-14 dañado resultó en un aterrizaje no planificado en el planeta desértico de Tatooine. Mientras estaba varado en la ciudad de Mos Espa, Qui-Gon Jinn descubrió entonces al esclavo Anakin Skywalker, a quien creía que era el Elegido destinado a llevar el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los agentes de Sidious, Darth Maul, intentara eliminar a los Jedi en el mundo desértico, solo logró que los Jedi se escaparan una vez más, con el niño ya liberado. A su llegada a Coruscant, Padmé fue coaccionada por el Senador Palpatine, quien se estaba aprovechando de la delicada situación de su mundo natal para que sacaran a Valorum de su cargo mediante un voto de no confianza. La votación fue aprobada, lo que aumentó las posibilidades de que Palpatine se convirtiera en el próximo Canciller Supremo. Al no encontrar ninguna simpatía en el Senado, Padmé Amidala regresó a su mundo de Naboo y forjó una alianza con el Jefe Nass de una de las ciudades submarinas gungan en Otoh Gunga, ubicada debajo del Lago Paonga. Con la ayuda del Gran Ejército Gungan y los miembros liberados de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Reales de Naboo, junto con un ataque de cazas estelares en órbita al Saak'ak, la Federación de Comercio y su bloqueo fueron derrotados, en gran parte gracias a Anakin, que ayudó a disparo el tiro, que finalmente destruyó la nave de control. Sin embargo, la victoria no estuvo exenta de costos, con la muerte de Qui-Gon a manos de Darth Maul y la pérdida de conocimiento de los Jedi sobre quién estaba realmente detrás del ataque. No obstante, con Naboo ya liberado de la ocupación, se realizó un gran desfile en honor a su reciente victoria, mientras que Palpatine llegaba para anunciar su ascenso al cargo de Canciller Supremo, también le informó a Anakin que observaría su carrera "con mucho interés". Crisis Separatista thumb|right|300px|Bajo el liderazgo del Canciller Palpatine, el Senado se opuso al Movimiento Separatista como una amenaza a la seguridad de la República. Tras la Crisis de Naboo, se rompió el monopolio de la Federación de Comercio en el Borde Exterior, mientras que la posición política del Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum sufrió la crisis junto con otros escándalos. En su estela, Sheev Palpatine fue designado para el cargo de Canciller Supremo, y finalmente creó una imagen de sí mismo como un sirviente moderado del bien común, a pesar de sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, las crecientes tensiones entre los Mundos del Núcleo y Borde Exterior aumentaron gradualmente hasta el punto en que muchos creían que una guerra era inminente. Previendo este conflicto años antes de la Invasión de Naboo, el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas abogó por la creación de un nuevo ejército de la República, solo para ser rechazado por el Consejo Jedi, que creía que sus ideas eran demasiado extremas. Sin inmutarse, Sifo-Dyas se puso en contacto con los kaminoanos, conocidos por sus criaderos de clones, y les encargó en secreto que crearan un ejército de clones, diciendo representar los intereses del Senado Galáctico. Sin el conocimiento de Sifo-Dyas, Darth Sidious había contactado antes con el Primer Ministro Lama Su, y lo convenció de que implantara un chip de control en los clones durante la tercera etapa de su desarrollo para enfrentarse a los Jedi con solo un comando. El astuto espadachín e idealista político Maestro Jedi Conde Dooku, que se ausentó durante ocho años de la Orden Jedi y ahora en secreto el aprendiz de Darth Sidious y apodado Darth Tyranus, pagó al Sindicato Pyke para eliminar a Sifo-Dyas sobre el planeta Oba Diah. En un inicio, Sifo-Dyas se dirigía al planeta para negociar una disputa que podría resultar en una guerra de pandillas a gran escala en Coruscant, pero fue reasignado repentinamente a Felucia cuando su lanzadera fue abruptamente derribada sobre el planeta. Al llevar su cuerpo a Felucia, donde fue cremado por habitantes tribales, Dooku logró engañar al Consejo Jedi para que creyeran que Sifo-Dyas había sido asesinado por los felucianos, al tiempo que borraba la existencia de Kamino de los Archivos Jedi. En los diez años posteriores a la Invasión de Naboo, el paradero del Conde Dooku apenas se conocía, y muchos creían que simplemente deseaba alejarse de la Orden Jedi. En realidad, Dooku estaba ocupado manipulando eventos galácticos para fomentar la agitación política en una variedad de mundos, incluyendo Kashyyyk, Sullust y Onderon. Buscando crear una esfera de influencia separatista del sur al traer a Yag'Dhul y Sluis Van a su lado, Dooku necesitaba persuadir al mundo ahora próspero de Eriadu para que se uniera a los separatistas. Sin embargo, Wilhuff Tarkin fue presionado para declarar su lealtad, especialmente después de que Dooku se apoderó de una estación de HoloRed en el sistema Raxus y denunció a la República Galáctica, estableciendo el escenario para la Crisis Separatista. Tarkin finalmente se puso del lado de la República Galáctica en su severa creencia de que una galaxia ineficiente pero unificada era mejor que una fracturada. thumb|left|300px|Al carecer de una solución diplomática, el Senado otorgó poderes de emergencia al Canciller Palpatine. Con la guerra ahora inminente, el Senado Galáctico aprobó apresuradamente el Acta de Creación Militar, especialmente después de que el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descubrió el ejército de clon secreto en Kamino después de rastrear los orígenes de un dardo previamente desconocido utilizado en un intento de asesinato contra la Senadora Padme Amidala, quien se opuso a la acumulación militar. Cuando Kenobi fue capturado por el Ejército Droide Separatista en Geonosis, el Senado otorgó poderes de emergencia al Canciller Supremo Palpatine para reunir al recién formado Gran Ejército de la República y la Armada de la República para rescatar a Kenobi junto con un equipo de doscientos Jedi liderados por Mace Windu. La batalla posterior vio el rescate de Kenobi junto con el prodigio Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la Senadora Amidala, quien luego fue utilizada por Sidious en un intento de asegurar el eventual giro de Anakin hacia el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Las Guerras Clon thumb|right|300px|Dirigido por los Caballeros de la Orden Jedi, el Gran Ejército de la República logró la primera victoria en las Guerras Clon. Con la primera batalla importante en las Guerras Clon siendo la Batalla de Geonosis, el encuentro continuó mientras los planos para un arma definitiva de Poggle el Menor se transfirieron a Dooku, así como una breve pero cruel lucha entre Dooku y el Maestro Yoda. Simultáneamente, los diversos miembros de la recién fundada Confederación de Sistemas Independientes evacuaron el planeta mientras los soldados clon de la República obligaban gradualmente al Ejército Droide Separatista a retroceder. Con la batalla terminando en una victoria para la República, el Conde Dooku viajó a un sector industrial en Coruscant para informar a su maestro que la guerra había comenzado como estaba previsto, todo mientras el Consejo Jedi reflexionaba sobre la advertencia de Dooku de que un Señor Oscuro de los Sith controlaba el Senado. Sin embargo, con la Batalla de Geonosis siendo una clara victoria para la República, la próxima guerra para destruir a la Alianza Separatista y sus aliados arrastró a la galaxia a un nuevo conflicto en los próximos tres años. thumb|left|300px|La República desplegó a millones de soldados clon a través de la galaxia para luchar contra los ejércitos de droides de la Alianza Separatista. Tras las consecuencias en Geonosis, comenzó oficialmente el conflicto mortal de tres años que envolvió a la galaxia en un caos, obligando cada vez a más mundos a elegir bandos entre la República Galáctica y su ejército de clones o la siempre creciente Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y su Ejército Droide Separatista. Con la guerra en curso, numerosos enviados diplomáticos participaron en varios intentos de influir en los mundos locales para unirse a la República Galáctica, con el Maestro Jedi Yoda buscando ganar el apoyo del rey toydariano Katuunko, mientras que la aprendiz Sith Asajj Ventress intentaba interrumpir la reunión, y en su lugar buscó ganar el apoyo del rey para unirse a la Confederación. La República también envió ayuda militar y apoyo a facciones necesitadas, como la Resistencia Twi'lek de Cham Syndulla en Ryloth, o a los dugs de Malastare, cuyas lucrativas reservas de combustible fueron una gran bendición para la Armada de la República. Numerosos mundos, como Mandalore, también intentaron mantener su neutralidad, aunque a menudo se vieron obligados a buscar ayuda de terceros en momentos de necesidad. A lo largo de las Guerras Clon, se hicieron numerosos intentos contra la vida del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, incluido un intento de asesinato en Naboo organizado por el Conde Dooku, así como la toma de rehenes de miembros del Senado Galáctico por el notorio cazarrecompensas Cad Bane. Sin embargo, la intriga política alimentó no solo el conflicto, sino también los avances en armamento y el desarrollo de equipos para mejorar las fuerzas armadas existentes. Los intentos de armas biológicas fueron lanzados por el científico separatista Nuvo Vindi, que intentó recrear el antiguo Virus Sombra Azul capaz de matar a millones en la galaxia, mientras que la República desarrolló la bomba experimental de electro-protones que podía enviar un pulso eléctrico al detonarse. capaz de desactivar todo un ejército de droides. thumb|right|300px|El conflicto con los separatistas transformó la República en un estado militarizado. La República también intentó crear una armadura impenetrable desbloqueando los secretos biológicos de la Bestia Zillo, una antigua criatura del Borde Medio, solo para que el intento terminara en fracaso, enviando a la bestia en un alboroto a través de Coruscant. Después de su muerte a manos de un grupo operativo Jedi, la bestia fue clonada en secreto por órdenes del propio Canciller Supremo. Mientras tanto, la República desarrolló una nave furtiva capaz de ocultarse, así como de actualizar su armadura estándar de soldado clon Fase I a la armadura de soldado clon Fase II más sofisticada antes de la Batalla de Mon Cala. Caída de la República thumb|left|300px|Los Jedi se enfrentaron a Palpatine después de descubrir su verdadera identidad como el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Si bien los Jedi y quienes sirvieron bajo ellos llevaron a cabo muchas acciones heroicas, inspirando al público con historias de valentía, el cansancio de la guerra siguió creciendo a medida que pasaban los años, y muchos llegaron a creer que los Jedi habían abandonado su papel como fuerzas de paz, organizando protestas masivas fuera del Templo Jedi como resultado. Utilizados como comandantes militares, los Jedi lideraron el esfuerzo de guerra de la República, pero sufrieron muchas bajas en el proceso, lo que resultó en la pérdida de su influencia en la galaxia. Las acciones políticas fueron especialmente dañinas para la Orden Jedi, con oficiales como Wilhuff Tarkin que pedían que los Jedi fueran retirados de las fuerzas armadas porque creía que el Código Jedi les impedía alcanzar la victoria decisiva en las Guerras Clon. La Padawan Jedi Barriss Offee también creía que los Jedi estaban perdiendo contacto con su compromiso de mantener la paz, y organizó un bombardeo en el Templo Jedi como protesta, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que Ahsoka Tano cometiera el acto antes de ser capturada. La guerra también sirvió como un medio para que Sheev Palpatine amasara más poderes de emergencia, consolidando su posición como Canciller Supremo mucho más tiempo de lo que técnicamente se permitía, todo mientras continuaba centralizando la autoridad política y militar dentro de la Oficina del Canciller, que incluía poner el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico bajo la supervisión del Canciller. La operación separatista emisiones sombrías, era un intento del Conde Dooku para difundir información sobre las derrotas de la República, lo que parece que una victoria separatista era inevitable, alimentó la ansiedad pública y, en consecuencia, aceleró la militarización de la República en el curso de la guerra. Después de casi tres años de guerra constante, el conflicto llegó a su clímax durante la Batalla de Coruscant, donde ambas facciones se enfrentaron en una masiva batalla naval y terrestre en el mundo capital de la República. La confrontación finalmente vio a la República asestando un duro golpe a la Confederación con la pérdida de una parte de su flota, así como a su jefe de estado, el Conde Dooku, a manos de Anakin Skywalker. Poco después, el General Grievous encontró su final a manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi durante la Batalla de Utapau. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la República siguió adelante con los Asedios del Borde Exterior, decidida a poner fin a la guerra civil, el Alto Consejo Jedi se había vuelto cada vez más cauteloso con el Canciller Palpatine. A lo largo de las Guerras Clon, la autoridad del Canciller en tiempos de guerra alcanzó niveles sin precedentes a expensas del Senado, algunos de los cuales también se preocuparon por el futuro de la República. Como tal, los miembros del Consejo y el Senado comenzaron a considerar sus opciones para la preservación de la democracia. Mientras que la Delegación de los 2,000 trató de pedirle al Canciller que renunciara a sus poderes de emergencia, el Consejo contempló la posibilidad de destituirlo por la fuerza y tomar el Senado para asegurar una transición pacífica del poder. thumb|right|300px|La República se disolvió después de la caída de la Orden Jedi, y Sidious se declaró a sí mismo Emperador del Imperio Galáctico. En última instancia, la sospecha del Canciller se confirmó cuando Skywalker descubrió la verdad: Sheev Palpatine y Darth Sidious, el cerebro Sith detrás de las Guerras Clon, eran la misma persona. Actuando rápidamente en esta revelación, el Consejo intentó arrestar al Lord Sith antes de que su plan pudiera llegar a buen término, lo que llevó a un duelo con sables de luz en el que Sidious derribó a Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin y Kit Fisto antes de que Windu lo desarmara. Dado el control del Canciller sobre el Senado y las cortes, Windu consideró a Sidious demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo con vida. Sin embargo, Skywalker argumentó que la ejecución era contraria a la forma Jedi, aunque su apego personal a Amidala también lo influenció en este punto crítico, ya que creía que Sidious podría salvarle la vida. En un momento de desesperación, Skywalker desarmó a Windu, lo que permitió a Sidious matar al campeón de la Orden Jedi con una ráfaga de rayos de la Fuerza. Habiendo elegido el camino del lado oscuro, el caído Caballero Jedi se convirtió en Darth Vader y posteriormente dirigió el ataque al Templo Jedi, mientras que Sidious emitió la Orden 66 al Gran Ejército, lo que hizo que los soldados clon ejecutaran a sus líderes Jedi a través de la galaxia. Después de la purga inicial de la Orden Jedi, Darth Sidious se declaró a sí mismo Emperador Galáctico y de ese modo consolidó la transformación de la República Galáctica en el recién formado Imperio Galáctico. Además del exterminio de los Jedi, Darth Vader masacró a todo el Consejo Separatista y desactivó su ejército de droides, lo que resultó en el final de las Guerras Clon y el comienzo de la Era del Imperio. Legado Imperio y renacimiento thumb|left|250px|Inspirada en la Antigua República, la Alianza Rebelde se reorganizó en la Nueva República después de una generación de gobierno imperial. En las décadas posteriores a la disolución de la República Galáctica, numerosos individuos todavía se aferraban a la memoria de la ahora Antigua República y sus legendarios guerreros Jedi, mientras que muchos individuos que conocían a los Jedi en persona se negaron a creer el relato del Emperador de una "Rebelión Jedi".Heredero de los Jedi Sin embargo, la mayoría de los ciudadanos galácticos finalmente llegaron a creer y apoyar activamente este punto de vista, creyendo que la República se había debilitado y corrompido, lo que requería el ascenso de Palpatine al poder. Para destruir la memoria del gobierno anterior, cualquier recordatorio visible de la Antigua República se eliminó rápidamente, con muchos cambios organizativos que alteraron los nombres de diversos lugares e instituciones, mientras que la arquitectura se amoldó a una estética más severa y oscura. Con el renombrado Senado Galáctico se le cambió el nombre de Senado Imperial y la Plaza del Senado pasó a llamarse Plaza Imperial y se erigió una estatua gigante del Emperador en ella, casi se podría olvidar que incluso existía la República. No obstante, la memoria de la República como una fuerza de libertad y justicia nunca podría ser totalmente destruida mientras los que todavía creían en ella vivieran, lo que provocó numerosos movimientos de resistencia durante todo el reinado del Imperio, como el Movimiento Ryloth LibreLos Lores Sith y la célula rebelde de Berch Teller. Estas demostraciones de resistencia eventualmente se unieron en la Alianza para Restaurar la República poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, lo que resultó en la destrucción exitosa de la primera Estrella de la Muerte,[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] mientras que las batallas posteriores incluyeron la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y el deceso del Emperador y su aprendiz, Darth Vader,[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] condujo a la formación de la Nueva República como una oda a la antigua República. Juicio a la posteridad thumb|right|300px|Los historiadores reprendieron a la generación que presenció la caída de la República y responsabilizó a la gente de esta última edad por la muerte de la libertad. La República Galáctica fue recordada como "la República de la leyenda, mayor que la distancia o el tiempo". Aunque existían otras versiones en el pasado antiguo, conocidas colectivamente como la "Antigua República", la posteridad acreditó a la República moderna por haber liberado a la galaxia desde una época de oscuridad y, con la ayuda de la Orden Jedi, forjó una era de paz que duró mil años hasta el advenimiento de las Guerras Clon. Los historiadores romantizaron la Era de la República, llamándola "la última era de la paz", a pesar de los conflictos aislados, que fueron notablemente pocos y rápidamente resueltos por los mediadores Jedi, antes del surgimiento de grandes naves de guerra y superarmas que destruían planetas. Sin embargo, la República en sus últimos años, fue recordada con menos cariño. Los historiadores consideraban a la gente de esa época como una generación de apatía e indolencia, en la que los senadores galácticos se preocupaban más por el poder y el lujo que por representar a sus electores o abordar las ineficiencias percibidas del gobierno. La población civil también fue vista como un factor que contribuyó a la desaparición de la República, ya que los habitantes del Mundos del Núcleo invirtieron más en los eventos de carreras de vainas en los lejanos Territorios del Borde Exterior que la política que causaba la insatisfacción, creciendo y convirtiéndose en la Crisis Separatista. En última instancia, los historiadores reprendieron a esta generación y la consideraron responsable del colapso de la "civilización cómoda" que definió la moderna República Galáctica. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Phantom Menace (Golden Book)'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part V'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' manga * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' * *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *"True Love" *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil * * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:República Galáctica